Neverwas University
by PipBernadotte13
Summary: When Zexion begins to attend Neverwas university he has no idea how much trouble Demyx could cause him, or that he could be caught in a love triangle that could threaten the friendship of Xigbar,Demyx and the other band members of 'Friday The XIII'.
1. Neverwas University

Neverwas University was both Demyx's prison and his paradise. Accepted in on a full ride arts scholarship he was allowed, no throughly encouraged to go forth and play whatever instrument he wanted for as long and as often as he wanted. In the 3 short years he had been there he had been able to master guitar, harp, piano, violin, cello and was currently trying his hand at sitar. The only catch to this seemingly blissful escape was his automatic entry into a cult called Organization XIII, along with the half a dozen or so other students in this small school. He had been stretching his time at this learning institution for as long as he could manage, anything to keep him free of servitude for a little while longer.

Demyx was just setting up his sheet music and positioning himself in a comfortable position on the floor, sitar in hand, when some new guy walked in. This guy was maybe a year younger than Demyx with slate iridescent hair that masked half of his face only leaving one eye uncovered to let him see his new surroundings in the large choral/orchestra room. Apparentley that one eye wasn't enough to show him where was walking because he tripped over an empty electric guitar case and started on a head first collision with the ground.

Zexion looked up dazed, trying to figure out who the hell could be able to move fast enough to catch him mid-fall.

"Hey, are you o.k.? You almost busted you head open on the platform."

Zexion looked up at his rescuer and the smart-ass retort he was about to say caught in his throat. Looking down at him were a pair of mesmerizing aqua-marine eyes that seemed older, but full of enthusiasm and laughter. Framed by thick, lush eyelashes, curious eyebrows, a cute button nose and slightly full rose colored lips. All compiled on a strong, but angelic face that looked like it belonged to a movie star. The only thing that threw Zexion for a loop was this stranger's hair, it was sort of...

"Hey kid are you stoned or something?" Demyx asked questioningly at the smaller man in his arms, who seemed to be staring at him with slightly glazed eyes and an open mouth as if in awe.

Zexion realized he was gaping and quickly shut his mouth immediately, being snapped back to reality by the mullet haired blonde's melodic voice.

He started to lift himself off the ground and out of the stranger's arms, somehow able to stand up straight even though a strange sense of sea sickness hit him the moment he sat up. "Thanx", Zexion mumbled under his breath, silently cursing himself for making such a crappy first impression on the only hot guy who could be on campus. He bent over to pick up his books and clarinet that he had dropped on the 'trip down', and he could feel eyes on his back.

"No problem, just try to watch where you walk. Axel is always leaving his case lying around for any innocent bystander to get a one way trip to Vexen." Demyx smirked knowing he would have to thank Axel later for being irresponsible with his instrument. From what Demyx could tell the younger man in front of him was quite cute, in an dark kind of way. He wore heavily chained dark purple Trip Pants – that may have aided in his clumsiness – , a slightly baggy Black Veil Brides t-shirt, tattered black hightop converse and a matching purple chained arm warmer on his left forearm. His clothes said 'Don't fuck with me I know Hardstyle!', but his violet eyes, though outlined in thick eyeliner screamed something totally different.

Zexion had stood back up ages ago and his sudden vertigo had passed as suddenly as it had come. Now Zexion was standing there awkwardly, with a a sudden overwhelming interest in examining the toes of his shoes. " Well um...thanx for...catching me", Zexion said scratching the back of his head at a complete loss for words for the first time in his life.

"Like I said, its no big deal. But I have to ask what's your name and how old are you? 'Cause ya sure as hell don't look a day over your 16th birthday"

Zexion's cheeks reddened at this insult. Sure he had been mistaken as a youngling all his life but this was a new place, with new people and new perspectives. He sure as hell didn't want some stranger judging him on his appearance like the rest of the people in his old life. " My name's Zexion Sixx and I'm 20 years old going on 21 this October. And who are you?", Zexion snapped back, feeling belittled.

Demyx chuckled at the smaller man's defensiveness, he seemed to have a habit of scrunching his eyebrows together when he was embarrassed. " My name is Demyx Nyne but you can just call me Demy, and I'm 24 going on 25 this December", Demyx said letting his amusement drip into his words in heavy doses.

Zexion had resorted to staring back at his shoes feeling heat rush to his cheeks as he processed this new information. He had just met a really hot guy, but not only was he hot, he was also older and probably more experienced than him in pretty much everything.

An infinite amount of time stretched forward and seemed to way heavier and heavier on Zexion's chest until he had to say something, but when he looked up Demyx was gone, probably to practice in one of the private rehearsal rooms. The words that were hanging on Zexion's tongue were swallowed back down. He sauntered over to an open practice room locking himself inside and sliding down the wall to sit on his heels with his head between his knees. He may have just blown his chances with a decent and attractive guy, though he had known Demyx for only a few minutes he felt cold and sad, well sadder than he was usually. And he could feel a wave of rejection hit him along with the smell of the beach. As his non-existent heart began to throb.


	2. And then there was Axel

"I'm home!". Demyx didn't necessarily care if anyone had heard him. At the moment his only concern was if he had enough energy to walk to his own bed or if he was going to simply crash on the burgundy sofa in his sparingly decorated apartment.

"DEMYX!, did you hear?", yelled Axel skipping down the hallway in nothing but his Hearts-On-Fire boxers.

"Apparently Xigbar found a new vocalist for the band today! . Larxene says It's some scrawny, emo looking kid who they caught cutting up dandelions outside the band room. Of course that's coming from the potentially herpes ridden mouth of Larxene so I'm not quite sure how reliable it is. But anyways, ISN'T THAT AWESOME!", Axel had barely stopped to breathe in his need to get all of the information he had found out, out all at once. And now he was panting vigorously, having finally recovered his instinct to breathe.

"DUDE! Before I can even respond to that slur of stupidity that just came out of your mouth, PUT SOME FRICKIN' PANTS ON!", Demyx couldn't contain his irritation at his best friend. Sometimes Axel could just be such an obnoxious chord on the instrument that was Demyx's life.

Axel yanked on a pair of sweat pants knowing that it would be at least enough to shut the blonde up, then continued on where he left off.

"Apparently Xigbar went to get his instrument from class and he ran into this kid, he was just sitting outside class in the grass alone plucking daisies of the ground and cutting them up with a razor blade. And he was like singing. The way Larxene said Xigbar described it was like and I quote 'Totally fricking awesome dude'". Axel said in his most convincing surfer impression, then stood there with a grin stretching from ear to ear and panting heavily, again he had forgotten to breathe.

"Well what's the name?"

"Huh?"

"Does the kid have a name or are you guys just calling him 'the scrawny, emo kid'?"

"Oh. Yeah, Larxene said his name was something weird like it started with 'Z'. It was um - uh-um -Zexion! That's it."

Demyx had been slowly making his way to his bedroom when he heard that name come out of Axel's mouth he froze with one hand on his bedroom doorknob. It couldn't be that little kid he had met in class. Why the hell would Xigbar put someone completely new to N.U in the band without asking anyone? Better yet why would this kid say yes to being in the band?

"Ax, did Larxene say that Xigbar wanted this kid in the band for any other reason other than HE thinks that Zexion's an 'awesome' singer?" Demyx put air quotes around the word awesome to emphasize the question he was asking.

" Yah, he said that Zexion was the brother of some guy named Andy Sixx. Don't know who that is. Probably some weird screamo vocalist would be my guess, just based on what Zexion is described to look like."

"Oh fun-derful, I guess Xigbar just went out and picked another Saix". Demyx visibly shuttered at the memory of Saix's twisted poetry he tried to force the band to play while he sang the words in screamo. They had, had to ask his boyfriend Xemnas to come into practice and help them kick him out of the band. And even with Xemnas's help The Luna Diviner sufficiently injured all of them including Larxene with only his bare fists. Of course trying to kick him out on the night of a full moon may have been stupid on all of their parts. Demyx had just finished nursing his broken arm a week ago.

"Nah he's supposed to be really good and can't even make his voice sing screamo." Axel beamed sufficiently pleased with himself for being able to answer all of his best friend's questions in less than 5 minutes.

"I'm gonna talk to Xigbar tomorrow about this. But right now I need to get some sleep. Working at a café is hell. Especially when Reno decides he's not gonna show up for his shift so I have to cover for his ass-sorry. "

"Hey I don't care. He may be my twin brother, but he is still lazy as fuck. Of course I'm no different, but I don't have a full time job to hold down."

"yeah. Hey dude I'm going to bed and from now on when I get home from work make sure you have your pants on. Oh and tell Roxas I said good night." Demyx smiled slyly

"Huh? What are you talking about?", Axel blushed a red that was almost identical to his hair color and flicked his eyes back to his room where he had left a sleeping Roxas.

"Axel, I may be tired, but I'm not deaf. I could hear you guys a block away ."

Axel's blush deepened and scratched the back of his head nervously obviously trying to think up a lie fast, but coming up with nothing he thought Demyx would believe. So he merely slunk back to his room, tail between his legs.

Demyx opened his door and flopped down on his waterbed, falling asleep almost immediately. His last fleeting thought was "Is that incense I smell or did Axel just get Roxas high again?", and with that Demyx was essentially dead to the world. The only noise in the entire apartment was the 'sounds of the ocean CD' playing lightly out of Demyx's speakers.


	3. The Audition

Maybe he was dreaming and Riku had slipped some kind of drug into his dinner. Though the idea seemed unlikely, it would explain the horrific circumstances that were playing out in front of him.

"Come on pipsqueak, let's hear something!"The shockingly electric blonde with razor sharp antennae barked from her place by the clearly secondhand electric violin. Set against the far wall of the cramped quarters he could only guess belonged to someone's seldom used garage.

He couldn't speak. His throat had turned to stone the moment he saw all their faces. It would have been one thing if they looked like normal people, he was used to seeing that back home, but each person was more bizarre than the last.

Suddenly he felt someone's hands at his waist and a voice at his ear. "Come on dude, you don't wanna make me look bad in front of my band". Zexion couldn't turn around to see who was speaking but he didn't have to.

"Xigbar, can I just go? I've changed my mind," Zexion muttered so softly he worried Xigbar hadn't heard him.

Xigbar whipped Zexion around to look him in the face, all humor that was originally there was gone. All that remained was a cold cynical stare from one ice blue eye.

"Look here kid. I think you're cute and you have a good singing voice, but you have to convince the rest of these guys. " A small smile cracked across his sinister features making the scar on the side of his face more defined.

Zexion was turned back around to face the waiting audience, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sing to a bunch of strangers if he couldn't see them. He started out slow and quiet, internally praying that if this was a dream he wanted it over as fast as possible.

"She's got a target painted on her back,  
>And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks.<br>She bites her lip and tips her bottle,  
>I take a drink cause the truth is hard to swallow.<br>Oh, oh, oh"

Zexion cracked one eye open and saw a half-smile on almost all the members faces. This gave him the courage to stand up straighter and sing louder so that they could see what he was capable of.

"Sex and white lies,  
>Handcuffs and alibis,<br>She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
>Her heart beats, red wine,<br>My toxic valentine.  
>Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine.<br>Oh, oh."

Zexion could barely contain how much he was enjoying the attention that this questionable congregation was giving to his most impressive skill. He sang as powerfully and as beautifully as if he were on a stage in front of millions, like his cousin, instead of in an unfamiliar garage with a group of complete strangers.

As he sang the last verse he could feel the adrenaline that had coursed through his body begin to stop taking effect. By the end of the final chord he had resumed closing his eyes and began doing somewhat of a retard shuffle with his feet, making the chains on his pants jingle with the slight movement.

He was almost knocked face first onto the ground when a big hand began beating his back with such strength it felt like he was being pelted with boulders between his shoulder blades.

"Good job kid", boomed a broad shouldered giant from behind Zexion. This huge man must be the owner of the hand that had sent tremors through Zexion's body.

"Eh, he's ok, he's better than Saix I guess." The electric blonde from earlier sneered, without any sincerity behind her words.

There was a murmured agreement across the room that Zexion was better than they had pegged him to be.

Xigbar stepped forward from where he had been leaning back against the stereo system.

"Alright guys do you think this kid has what it takes to be our lead singer? Give me a raise of hands for those who think he does."

One by one hands started to go up. First the dark haired giant's, then a man with black dreadlocks and insanely long sideburns, next a bleach blonde guy with multiple ear piercings, even the critical bug-haired chick raised her hand. A guy with girly pink hair and a froufrou wardrobe to match did the same, then with slight reluctance a fiery haired guy with odd tattoos on his face raised his as well.

A wide smile broke across Xigbar's face. "Well then it looks like we're all in agreement. All we have to do now is - ". A loud crash was heard throughout the room as someone nearly broke down the door. A flood of light blinded all those who had been sitting in the dark enclosed space making recognizing the person who had just broken into their meeting quite difficult.

It was Zexion who saw the party-crasher first, but the facial expression on the Melodious Nocturne he had met in class was not angelic.


	4. What!

Demyx stalked towards Xigbar. Clearly pissed off and boiling over with adrenaline from having just gotten back from the gym. He stopped just shy of kissing distance from Xigbar's face. Demyx's voice was low, rough and full of hate.

"Where the fuck do you get off inviting this **KID** into our band Xigbar!" Demyx spat the words at Xigbar, balling his fists up so tight he felt blood trickle through his fingers.

Xigbar leaned back coolly on a support beam in the middle of the garage. A cocky grin spreading across his face, "What's this Demyx, no kiss or anything just screaming and accusations, How-**HOT**". Xigbar pushed off of the beam and tackled Demyx to the ground with a feverish kiss grabbing Demyx's groin possessively.

Everyone seemed completely unaware of Xigbar groping Demyx on the floor; each person was tuning their instrument or fixing the doorframe Demyx had left in his wake. Everyone was indifferent except for Zexion who stood in shocked horror trying to figure out what he should do to help Demyx from being potentially raped.

As Zexion started to run forward and help Demyx, a giant wave of water appeared out of nowhere and trapped Xigbar in a sphere of H2O that hovered above the ground. As soon as he was released from Xigbar's grasp Demyx stood up and leaned against a blue sitar that had materialized by his side during the intimate struggle. He moved his hand which willed the water trapped Xigbar outside, into what Zexion assumed to be the backyard.

With Xigbar successfully taken care of Demyx turned his attention to the reason for his anger, Zexion.

"What do you think you're doing here Zexion?" Demyx scowled and extinguished the space between them with three long strides. Zexion was both excited to see Demyx and equally terrified with what he had just seen Demyx do to Xigbar.

"I-I-I was just-um, uh- auditioning I guess, for Xigbar's band". Demyx didn't need to hear anymore, he already got the answer he was looking for. Demyx lunged forward and kissed Zexion fiercely across the mouth assaulting Zexion's tongue with his own. As suddenly as the kiss had started it ended and Demyx left the garage out of the side door he had sent Xigbar through only a moment ago.

_What was that! Why the hell did Demyx kiss me? Does he like me or is he just tricking me? What's going on?_ These questions flooded Zexion's inner voice while his real mouth could barely breathe, let alone talk. He ran from the garage, he didn't have a destination in mind but that wasn't the point, he only wanted to be far away from where he was now.

….

Zexion could still taste the cherry chap-stick that Demyx had left on his lips as he lay there staring at his ceiling from the comfort of his bed. Zexion didn't know what to think, or what to do. He had only been here a few days and he was already being singled out as a target.

Maybe he should have stayed in Radiant Gardens. Maybe his parents had been right in putting him up for an apprenticeship with Ansem instead of going to college. It seemed that being abused there didn't compare with being abused here, but there was something deeper about this abuse, it reached his soul and uncovered a dark feeling of fragility he wasn't used to having. It left him cold, alone, but so devastatingly _alive._


	5. Demyx Is The Winner And Loser?

"What did you that for Demyx!" Xigbar cried, stumbling up from an unsightly patch of lawn that had been transformed into mud and grass clippings, courtesy of Demyx's floating sphere of water.

Demyx stalked forward cockily, with a teasing smile plastered on his face and punched Xigbar in the face, feeling cartilage brake under the force.

As Xigbar clutched his broken nose, crimson blood gushing through his fingers, Demyx yanked back Xigbar's ponytail forcing him to look up.

"I drowned you because you fucking deserved it you good for nothing prick! I don't even know why I ever fucking decided to date you. "Demyx let go of Xigbar's hair and kicked him back into the mud, planting his foot so it rested over Xigbar's nonexistent heart, "You're just a fucking old pervert that will try to bang any naïve little kid you see!"

Demyx stared daggers down at Xigbar and spat in his exposed eye, hoping it would make that eye blind. Xigbar's arms, still clutching his nose lifted for a moment to punch Demyx, but weakly grazed The Melodious Nocturne's chin.

Demyx felt an emotion that he hadn't experienced before, it was horrible and sinister but he _loved_ it. The feeling of power and iniquity flooded his soul and began to seep into his blood stream, like a snake's poison.

"I wasn't trying to have sex with the kid; I just thought he was a good sing-ugh!" Demyx pressed down hard on Xigbar's chest with his size 10 Vans.

"Who the hell are you trying to fool here Xiggy; after all, isn't that how our relationship started." Demyx sneered over Xigbar's face, pressing his heel deeper into Xigbar's ribs.

"Ugh-please-Demy I just wanted him to sing for us. Ahhh!"Xigbar screamed out in agony as Demyx planted a kick to Xigbar's groin with his unoccupied foot.

"Stop lying to me you fucking cheater!" Demyx's eyes started to fill with tears and the true emotions behind his actions were revealed, "You can't have him! You wanna" Demyx sniffed back dripping snot from his nose noisily. "Know why? Because I fucking kissed him!" Demyx screamed and collapsed on his hands and knees next to Xigbar, crying buckets into the already moist earth.

Xigbar laid in the mud, his chest on fire and a deep feeling of emotional numbness spreading through him. He understood why Demyx had freaked out; Xigbar did after all have a history of dating newly recruited band members and Demyx no doubt had heard about this. In truth, Xigbar did plan to have sex with the Zexion, leaving Demyx in the dust. But Demyx was smart, and he had figured out Xigbar's plan. In fact, he had not only found it out, but had turned the tables on Xigbar, stealing away the young prize before he had even been allowed a taste.

Xigbar stood up and looked down at Demyx's shaking form curled into a ball on the ground. Xigbar detached his emotions from his body so that if he was ever asked how he felt in this moment, he could answer honestly in saying he felt nothing. "Demyx, we're over." With that he walked away towards the front yard where his 2007 Ford Expedition was parked and drove off towards the nearest bar.

Demyx cried harder, making huge puddles all over the lawn and filling a kiddy pool. He couldn't feel anything; he only had the sensation that he was being carried to a warmer location. After hours of crying, he had somehow managed to slip into a dreamless slumber. Only the sounds of rain made it to his ears, but over time even that ceased. For a fleeting moment he wished that he could be Luxord, and then he could go back and fix everything so that none of this would happen, but he could only control water and that was the saddest of all truths. He could only control something so insignificant.

All the anger and rage that had coursed through him was now a distant memory, coupled with a hollow feeling. He had locked that part of him away once more, that part could only destroy, and he had only one question on his tongue that only he could answer.

"What happens now?"


End file.
